


Standing on a stage

by Kotro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe- Single Parent, Atsumu flirting with Hinata, Hinata has a crush on Kageyama, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kenma being concerned with Hinata, Little Fluff, Multi, No Smut, drunk hinata, hinata wants to give up his feelings for kageyama, kageyama being pissed, kageyama is a single father, kageyama questions himself, litlle angst, sugamama comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotro/pseuds/Kotro
Summary: Hinata found himself standing on a stage, he could see that everyone was cheering on and clapping for the newlywed couple, cutting a cake, but all he heard were muffling and his eyes were concentrated on one person.“Let’s welcome the best man of this wedding to give us a speech!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Student of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357693) by [a_very_smol_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog). 



> The things that happened in this chapter is when all the characters are in college. Thank you for reading this chapter! Also I will be posting new chapters every Friday, if I can. :D

Hinata found himself standing on a stage, he could see that everyone was cheering on and clapping for the newlywed couple, cutting a cake, but all he heard were muffling and his eyes were concentrated on one person.

“Let’s welcome the best man of this wedding to give us a speech!”

Everyone cheered on, Hinata took a few steps forward to the microphone that was directly placed in the middle of the stage. He looked to his side he could see the whole team preparing to listen to his speech, he breathes in to calm his nerves and started his speech “Good evening everybody-

_“ Everything felt so wrong, Hinata stood there seeing his best friend smiling so brightly, his hands wrapped around a girl. Hinata wanted to cry his eyes out but instead he congratulates his best friend._

_“Congratulations Kageyama for getting a girlfriend!” Kageyama looked at Hinata relieved, Hinata kept putting on a smile but deep down he wanted to cry so badly._

_“I never thought that you would find a girlfriend Kageyama-kun~.” Hinata said teasingly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head and started ruffling his hair roughly. “What did you say dumbass!?” Hinata giggled despite feeling hurt, later the girl was gone and practice started. Hinata couldn’t focus during practice, he wanted to run off and cry, he wanted to stop the pain that is forming up in his chest._

_He was happy for Kageyama but Hinata could not accept the fact that Kageyama has a girlfriend now. What is he going to do with these feelings? He wanted to give up on him, but couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t, everything reminded Hinata of Kageyama. He acted like everything was fine, he went on days talking to Kageyama but when Kageyama’s girlfriend would ask Kageyama to talk to her privately Hinata hated it, he hated that he had to leave Kageyama’s side but he needed to act like he didn’t mind._

“I met Kageyama when I was in first year and god, he was a pain in the ass. We both did not like each other at first but we started accepting each other flaws and we both became good friends. I’d never expected him to get married but to see him now having a wife and seeing him so happy.” Hinata turned to look at the couple standing beside him, he couldn’t help but smile and tears started to form in his eyes. “I’m happy for him, he found someone who loves him for who he is and I hope that their lives would be filled with happiness.” Hinata finished his speech without making it obvious that he was already tearing up, he bowed to the guests and went back to where he stood at the beginning of the ceremony.

Everything was now dark, the only thing that was lighting the room was spotlights shining onto the walls and ceiling, the room filled with slow music. Some guest stood up and started dancing at the dance floor with their parteners, from afar he could see Kageyama holding Miki in his arms, slowly swinging to the rhythm of the music, their foreheads leaning against each other. Hinata stared at the couple for a few seconds before Tanaka nudged him at the elbow. “Kageyama is a lucky boy to find someone so pretty.” Tanaka said envious of Kageyama. “Yea he is lucky.” Hinata smiled weakly. **Yea lucky…**

Miki was beautiful, she had long black hair, eyes were the color of the sea, dimples at the side of her cheeks when she smiles, long arms and legs and a very fun personality like Hinata. She could make anyone laugh when they were in their darkest times, she is very supportive and she would comfort you like you were the most important person in the world. She is basically perfect for Kageyama.

Hinata continued staring at the couple, now in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by guest dancing with their partners as well. Hinata didn’t even notice that he was tearing up when his vision suddenly went blurry, he excused himself to go to the restroom. He went in and splashed cold water onto his face, he looked up to see tears continuing to form, he curses. Then the door opened, Hinata panicked and look to see who it was. “Hey Hinata, are you okay?”, Yamaguchi stood at the doorway, Hinata wanted to yes but something was stopping him. “Yea I’m fine, I just need to freshen up.” Hinata slid past Yamaguchi who had concerned painted on his face.

“There he is! Hinata, Kageyama needs you right now!” Suga called to Hinata, Hinata braced himself and put on a smile. “Yea what’s wrong?” The next he knew he was dragged by Suga through the crowd of people. “Kageyama! I found him.” Suga released his grip from Hinata’s wrist, Hinata took a moment to make sense what was going on, he looks up and saw Kageyama standing next to Miki. Kageyama motioned Hinata to come to him, Hinata went up to him and was pulled by Kageyama by the shoulders. “Say happy wedding!” The camera flash went away after a second the photo was taken.

“Bakayama! You could have told me that you were taking a picture! Look at me, I look so ugly!” Hinata pouted when the photo was printed out after the photo was taken. Kageyama chuckled, “Well it’s not my fault when some dumbass decided to make that face.” Hinata wanted to argue back at Kageyama but when he saw Kageyama smiling he decided not to, and smiled with him.

At the end of the day, Hinata felt so numb, he flopped down onto his bed not removing his socks. He wondered what was Kageyama doing right now maybe spending his time with Miki. Hinata did not want to think about that, he stood up and head towards the bathroom, his expression still emotionless, that day Hinata felt like a whole half of him was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Kageyama after 8 years since the wedding, and something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 year into marriage, Aika Kageyama was born and in this chapter Aika is 7 years old. If you guys are still confuse feel free to comment down, the questions.

It’s been 8 years since the wedding, and everything was going pretty smoothly in his life. He hadn’t heard from Kageyama since the wedding, they both would text and call each other seldomly. Sometimes Hinata wondered how’s it going for Kageyama? Has anything change? His feelings for him definitely didn’t change. Hinata worked as a PE teacher in a primary school he enjoyed working as a teacher despite having to deal with troublemakers.

It was the starting of a new year, and Hinata was assigned to be the PE teacher of the 1st grades (standard 1). Dealing with the 1st grades weren’t what Hinata had in mind but he couldn’t possibly change it so he went for it. It was the first day of school, Hinata arrived early to school to grab some documents about the first graders that were joining that year.

He opened the door to the teacher’s office and saw a file on his desk, he went over to his desk, took a seat and flip through the name list of the all the classes. He flipped through 2 classes later he notices a name that looked familiar. ‘Aika Kageyama’, Hinata thought about it for a few seconds until he heard the bell ringing, “Ah, it’s already time to go to class.” The first few classes that he had to go went pretty well, until he stood in front of Class 1-6. He walked in, to his surprise he caught some boys already passing paper to one another. **Oh, wow they already got along…that’s fast**

“Class stand, good morning.” Hinata greeted them with his voice, everyone stood up and greeted him back and sat back down. “Today we won’t be doing any exercise because I’m going to have you all introduce yourself.” The student’s faces looked really nervous even though they have done it a few classes ago. “You guys have to state your name and your favorite sport, I’ll start first. My name is Hinata Shoyo. You can call me Hinata sensei, my favorite sport is volleyball. Now it’s your guy’s turn.”

Each student stood up stating their name and favorite sport, until it was time for a certain student to introduce themselves. It was a girl, her hair was tied into braids neatly and her head was looking down on her table, she would not stand up nor state her name and sport, “Sensei! Leave her be she won’t talk to anyone.” One of the students said, Hinata was confused but instead of forcing her to stand, he walked up to her, he noticed her body straighten up. Hinata reached his hand and place it on her shoulders, she flinched at the touch but relaxes. “You don’t have to say your name if you don’t want to, I won’t force you, you can relax now.” He dropped his hand at the side of his body and walked off.

The day ended, Hinata was getting ready to leave his desk when he saw a girl standing outside of the office, her head was facing down not looking at whatever was straight ahead. He recognized the braided hair that was tied up neatly and the way the girl had her head facing down, Hinata got up and went over to the girl. He squatted down to the same level as her. Hinata could tell that she was very nervous, her hands were fidgeting and she did not dare to look up at Hinata. “Is everything okay?” the girl was shaken up but recovered quickly, “I-I’m sorry H-Hinata s-sensei!”, the little girl bowed expecting for Hinata to scold her. Hinata was confused, why was she apologizing? “Why are you apologizing to me?”

, “I didn’t introduce myself to you and I am ready for whatever punishment you’re going to give me!”

Hinata was shocked to see her expecting him to punish her for a simple thing, he reached out his hand and placed it on her head. “Silly girl, why would I punish you for that? Its fine if you don’t want to tell me your name, I won’t force you to plus you can tell me your name when you feel comfortable enough. Okay?” For once the little girl looked up at Hinata, her eyes were dark blue, it reminded Hinata of Kageyama’s eyes, they were glistening from the tears that formed , Hinata took his other hand and wiped the tears in her eyes. Hinata gave her his signature smile that made the little girl giggle, “Alright now, you have to go before your parents comes and find you.” The girl runs down the hallway and never to be seen again. Hinata was happy that he managed to make the little girl giggle he went home without feeling any regrets of being a teacher.

The next morning came, Hinata was walking through the hallways to see the first graders in their classes, he passed by Class 1-6 and saw the little girl sitting at her desk writing something, she looked really focused. Hinata walked back to his office, he sat down on his chair and pulled out a name list of students who will be participating the volleyball club. He skimmed through the name list and found ‘Aika Kageyama’, he thought for a little bit, then he heard teachers whispering. “Miss Casey, how’s your class 1-6?” the other teacher asked, “It’s going great, the kids are getting along with each other really well. It’s just I have one student; she doesn’t talk nor she will tell me her name.” Miss Casey looked distressed, the other teacher told her that maybe the girl was just nervous and maybe she should give her time to open up. Miss Casey agreed, the school bell rang and all the teachers started moving out from the office.

It was the middle of the school day, meaning its time for Hinata to go in his next class, class 1-6. He was about to open the door when he heard shuffling and chairs being dragged, he opened the class door to see the some of the students out of breath. He smirked at the students, he went over to the table and place down his teaching materials. “Okay, who stood up during passing period?” Hinata asked the whole class, even though Hinata could already tell by students’ bodies that stiffened when he asked. Nobody answered, Hinata figured it’s not that bad so he brushed it off. “If you want to stand up you can, but don’t go over to your friend’s place to talk to them, you can ask them to lend you things okay class?” Everyone nodded, Hinata sighed he reached down to the name list of the class, “Okay let’s do roll call before we start our class.” Hinata called everyone names on the list until the it reached to “Aika Kageyama?”, Hinata looked up to the class expecting to see a raised hand instead there were none, he repeated he looked around the class and saw a hand hesitantly raising up. Hinata smiled, “Thank you Kageyama-chan. Okay that’s all for roll call let’s start class, shall we?”

It was late afternoon and it was time for Hinata to head to the gym, he entered the gym to see a girl standing, head looking down. “Kageyama-chan you’re the first one to arrive! Why don’t you sit down while we wait for the others?” She nodded but before Hinata went to set up the net he felt a tug on his uniform, “Kageyama-chan?” He turned around to see her hand gripping on his shirt tightly, he squatted down. “Kageyama-chan is something wrong?” She shook her head, “Y-you c-can call m-me A-Aika…” Even though she was mumbling the whole time she said that, Hinata understood her, “Are you sure you’re okay with me calling you that?” She nodded, Hinata reached out his hand and placed it on her head, “Okay Aika-chan you can sit down while I set up now.” She nodded and went to the side of the court to sit while Hinata set up the net.

“Okay! Welcome everyone to the volleyball club for the 1st graders, today we will be doing spiking drills but first we have to warm up.” After they warmed up, Hinata push out the cart of volleyballs, he counted the students and counted the number of the volleyballs, luckily there were enough volleyballs. “Okay today we will be doing spiking drills, now we couldn’t do it without a setter. Does anyone want to try to be the setter? It’s okay if you can’t master it.” Everyone looked really tensed up, scared that they would be chosen as the setter, he glanced at the students but noticed a hand slowly raising up. “Aika-chan you want to try being the setter?” She nodded, Hinata motioned her to step forward, she did and he gave her the volleyball. “Now let me set an example for spiking. Aika-chan I’m ready when you are.” She nodded, Hinata ran up and he was ready to spike the ball, but what he was expecting was Aika to set the ball a little too far from where Hinata was about to spike. But the ball showed up in front of Hinata, thanks to Hinata fast reflexes he spikes the ball down on the other side of the court.

_“Kageyama toss to me! Toss to me!” Hinata standing beside Kageyama begging to be tossed, Kageyama smirked “Fine dumbass, I’m going to toss to you until you die.” Hinata smiled widely._

He landed on the ground, he looked over to Aika who seemed really happy that she manages to set the ball, the other students went over to her, surrounding her. Hinata stood there shocked, he brought up his hand in front of his eyes, it was bright red due to the impact of him spiking the ball. It was no mistake that it felt like their quick. Soon his thoughts were disrupted by the students surrounding him, “Sensei! How did you jump so high!?” Hinata chuckled by the question, but then he told everyone to continue practice spiking while Aika is the setter. Hinata stood at the side of the court, he was focused on Aika a student begins running up to the net and Aika tossed the ball to the student. Of course, it won’t work at first because Aika had to get use to tossing for different people, but Hinata stood there, eyes widened, it was no mistake…that form and the way she tosses is so similar to Kageyama tossing to him.

After a few students tried to spike, Hinata called the whole team for a water break. He saw Aika was drinking her water, he took the advantage and went over to her. “Aika-chan can you come with me for a second.” Aika looked really tensed up but she nodded anyways, they were at the other side of the court now, Aika looked nervous. “Aika-chan I’m not here to scold you so relax, but I do have one question.” Aika looked up at Hinata, “Where did you learn how to set like that?” Before she could answer his question, there was a loud crash that came from the doorway, “Aika Kageyama! You better come here right now before I hit you!” Hinata looked at the doorway, it was a lady he looked over to Aika she was petrified, her eyes filled with fear, he looked over to the students and saw them scared as well. Hinata clapped loudly making sure it got the lady’s attention and the students at the other side of the court, “Students I want you to come over here and never leave Aika-chan’s side.” They nodded and ran towards Aika, Hinata was about to walk to the lady but he felt a tug at his shirt. It was Aika, he squatted down “It’s okay Aika, I’ll go talk to her.” Aika let go of his shirt and Hinata proceeded to walk towards the lady.

At first Hinata didn’t recognized the lady but as he moved closer, he saw the familiar blue eyes and black hair. “Hi ma’am, how may I help you?” The lady looked at Hinata, “I’m here to pick up my child who is surrounded by the students over there.” She pointed at the students, “I’m afraid that I can’t hand you over Aika-chan unless you tell me who you are to her.” The lady looked furious, but before she could yell back at Hinata the ringtone of the bell rang, indicating there was an announcement made by either the principal or the vice principal. “Hinata sensei, can you please bring Aika Kageyama and Miss Kageyama to my office now.” It was the principal, Hinata looked back at the students he motioned Aika to come over to him she did, “You guys can pack up now, I’ll see you on Thursday.” They begin walking towards the principal office, with Aika beside Hinata and Miki behind them, the journey there was silent not until Miki decided to speak. “So, Hinata you decided to work as a teacher?” Miki asked, “Yes I did.” He looked over to Aika who’s eyes were filled with confusion and fear.

They reached in front of the principal office, Hinata knocked on the door, he heard a soft voice saying come in on the other side. He opened the door to see Kageyama sitting in one of the chairs, he was shaking, he was panicking. Aika ran towards Kageyama, Kageyama dropped down on his kness, he opened his arms and hugged Aika. His eyes were tearing up and his face was filled with relieved, the principal clears his throat and asked Miki to sit down at the opposite of Kageyama. Hinata was still standing at the doorway confused what happened between Kageyama and Miki, not until the principal told Hinata to stand behind Aika for safety reasons. Safety reasons? He decided to stand anyways, the room was quiet, the tension in the air slowly building up. “Hinata-san could you tell us what happened in the gym when Miss Kageyama came in?” Hinata nodded and proceeded to say everything in detail, the look on Kageyama’s face was filled with fear, the principal nodded and asked another question “I know that this is not my business but may I ask who had custody over Aika Kageyama?”, **Custody? Did the both of them divorced? When and how?** The thoughts were filling in Hinata’s head but he was interrupted, “I do.” Hinata looked over at Kageyama who answered then at Miki, the principal said that Miki was now not allowed to come near to the school unless she had permission to.

The four of them left the office, and he could see Aika still clinging onto Kageyama’s shirt, Miki didn’t want to argue so she went back. The three of them stood outside of the office, Hinata’s mind was still filled with questions of what happened between Kageyama and Miki, not until he heard mumbling. “Hinata-sensei...”, “Yes Aika-chan?” the look on Kageyama’s face was surprised that Hinata called his daughter by her first name. “Am I still allowed to go to the volleyball club?” Hinata chuckled, “Of course you are, now go home and rest.” Aika nodded.

The school ended and Hinata was walking towards his car when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, “Hinata!” he turned around to see Kageyama running up to him. “Yes?”, Kageyama took a second to catch his breath “Can we sit down for a bit I need to talk to you.”

Hinata nodded and they sat at a bench near the car park, it was really awkward at first but Kageyama decided to talk first. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” Kageyama said without looking at Hinata, “Its fine, it’s my job to take care of my students anyway.” Hinata answered, everything became awkward again, “So what happen? You never contacted me nor the team about your life.” Hinata said turning his head to Kageyama, but Kageyama never looked at him back. Kageyama sighed “Me and Miki divorced a year ago.” Hinata wasn’t shocked after hearing the answer that Kageyama gave based on the question that the principal asked who had custody over Aika, “Why? You don’t have to tell if you don’t want to.” Hinata’s eyes still glued at Kageyama, this time Kageyama looked back at Hinata with tears in his eyes, Hinata was shocked to see him cry, he never thought that Kageyama was even capable of crying. Okay that was a joke of course he knew that Kageyama could cry but he just never showed it that often.

“Well before Aika was born everything was going perfectly fine, when I found out that Miki was pregnant with Aika I was over the moon. Aika was born and it was probably the happiest day of my life, but I noticed that Miki didn’t even bothered taking of Aika at first, I thought that because she was tired. But after a few months since Aika was born, Miki started asking me money and going out more often. Then I found out she was cheating on me, she promised to me that she won’t be cheating again and I believed her she even started taking care of Aika, she continued taking care of Aika until she turned 5. Whenever I came back from work, I would always notice Aika having bruises over her body and cuts, I asked Miki about it but she said because Aika was really clumsy while she was playing. Stupidly I believed her. But one day, I came back from work and I heard Aika crying I ran over to her, but what I saw was Miki holding a bottle of beer about to hit Aika but I came in time and it hit me instead. That’s where everything made sense, why Aika had bruises over her body it was because Miki was abusing her. I had enough of Miki and filed for divorced.”

Kageyama finished and tears were already flowing down his cheeks, Hinata wanted to comfort him but he felt that it was weird because they both hadn’t seen each other for eight years now. Even though his brain was telling him not to do anything weird, Hinata’s body moved on its own and hugged Kageyama, pressing Kageyama’s head onto his shoulders. To his surprise Kageyama hugged back crying, “Don’t worry, your daughter is now in a safe place.” They both stayed in that position for what feels like hours until Hinata asked, “Why didn’t Aika tell you about Miki abusing her?” Kageyama let go of Hinata to face him, “She said because Miki told her that it was no use, so she kept silent for all this time.” Kageyama looked defeated, he brought his hands up to his face, “Every day, I would come back home to see Aika covered in bruises and cuts, I asked her why and she would always blame it at her being clumsy.” 

“I really failed as a father; I couldn’t even protect her.” Kageyama starts crying, Hinata never seen Kageyama so vulnerable, Hinata pulled Kageyama into another hug reassuring that Kageyama didn’t failed as a father, he did what he needed to do to protect Aika from Miki. Kageyama continued crying, until they heard footsteps coming over to them, it was Aika slowly walking towards them. “Papa? Why are you crying?” Aika looked really concerned for her father, Kageyama opened his arms and Aika ran up and hugged Kageyama, “It’s okay baby, papa is fine.” He placed his hand on her back tightening the hug, kissing her head, Hinata sat beside them watching the father and daughter moment, not until Aika said something. “Papa, how did Mama know Hinata sensei?” Kageyama pulled away from the hug, he looks at his daughter in confusion then looked at Hinata, Hinata was now scratching at the back of his neck, “What did she say to you?” Kageyama’s eyes widened as he asks Hinata the question, “Oh well she just spoke about my job nothing more.” Hinata said, Kageyama looked at his daughter to make sure that Hinata was telling the truth, sure enough Aika did not correct Hinata after he said that. “It’s getting late now we should go home.” Kageyama agreed and they both bid their goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Friday meaning a new chapter has been added! :3 Thank you for reading my story, sorry if this chapter did not make any sense i tried my best. If you guys have any questions please comment down below!

It has been a few months since that incident, Aika started to feel more comfortable around Hinata, both Hinata and Kageyama started talking normally, normally as in yelling at each other and calling each other names, when things got a little bit hard in Kageyama’s life Hinata would always offer to help him go through it, sometimes Hinata would even come over to Kageyama’s house just to visit them if he had time. Even though Kageyama appreciated Hinata for coming over and helping him, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It was already evening when Kageyama came back from work, he was exhausted from the documents that he had to do. Kageyama was now standing in front of his apartment door, he reached out his hand to turn the doorknob when he heard muffled giggles from the other side of the door. He opened the door slowly, to his surprised he saw the both of them on the floor and Hinata tickling Aika, they both turned their head to Kageyama, the three of them stared at each other. “Uh…sorry for coming into your house without telling you?” Hinata apologized, “Uh no, it’s fine.” Kageyama removed his shoes and stepped into the apartment, he went to the kitchen to put away his bento.

Hinata looks back to Aika and caught Aika yawning just in time, “Aika-chan maybe you should go to sleep.” Hinata said softly to Aika, Aika shook her head, “No, I’m not sleepy!” Aika declared, Hinata looked at her defeated, “Aika listen to your sensei, go to sleep.” Kageyama said in a stern tone. Aika listened to her father and went to her room, pouting, Hinata laughed at Aika’s reaction and walked to the kitchen, to see Kageyama washing dishes, “You know you could have said that in a more non-serious way, right?” Hinata lecturing Kageyama, “You know, if you are so nice to kids, they won’t respect you right? Hinata-sensei.” Kageyama shot back at Hinata with a smirk, Hinata’s face was burning up, he didn’t see Kageyama’s smirk in a long time and this is what happen when he did. “I-I am stern with the kids!” Hinata said with embarrassment because deep down he knows that he wasn’t strict with kids. Kageyama looks at Hinata, flustered and embarrassed, Kageyama knew Hinata, he couldn’t be strict with kids even though he wanted to. Kageyama finished wiping his hands on the towel, and placed one of his hands on Hinata’s head ruffling his hair. “Yea yea, you are strict.” Kageyama walks pass Hinata, leaving Hinata blushing really badly. Kageyama sits down on his couch and switches on the TV. 

Hinata stood there, face blushing, Kageyama did not ruffled his hair for so long and when he did it always feels good. Hinata recovered and walked over to the couch joining Kageyama at the couch, Kageyama switches between different channels until he saw a volleyball tournament. That reminds Hinata of something, “Hey Kageyama?”, “Yea?”, Kageyama still looking at the TV, “Did you teach Aika to set?” Kageyama eyes widened, he stared at Hinata and started laughing, “Yea why?”, “Well on the first day of volleyball club, Aika volunteered to set.”, Kageyama was shock to hear his daughter volunteering to set but it was no surprise to him, “Who’s the spiker?” Kageyama turning his head back to the TV, “Me.”, Kageyama stopped what he was doing and look back at Hinata, his face filled with excitement, a smile slowly forming. “Did you manage to spike it?!” Hinata was startled by the tone of excitement from Kageyama but he nodded. “Yes!” Kageyama cheered, “How did you even taught her how to set like you?”, “Well it took a long time, I told Aika about my volleyball days and she said that she wanted to be a setter like me. And I was really happy to hear her say that, it took her a few months to get use to setting.” Kageyama said looking up at the ceiling, proud of his daughter, “You could have taught her how to set in general but why specifically set for me?”, Kageyama looked at Hinata in confusion, “How do you even know that I taught her to set it for you only?”, Hinata crossed his arms, “I know how you set to me Kageyama.” Hinata looks at Kageyama, his eyes narrowed. Kageyama started laughing, “Do you really want to know why?” Kageyama looked at Hinata teasingly, Hinata nodded, “Well I told her about you.” Hinata sat there confused but kept silent, Kageyama looks up the ceiling and closed his eyes, “I told her how you would jump really high and how you accepted me being ‘King’ and how you won’t blame me even though I messed up a toss. She told me that she wanted to meet a person like you who can jump really high and spike all the tosses she gave. But first she wanted to meet the person who changed her father and who her father had enjoyed being with, but of course I told her that she can’t because you were not there. But I promised her that I would bring her to meet you one day, but who would have thought that the person is actually teaching her in school and the person visits my house often.” 

Kageyama finished, smirking still not looking at Hinata, Hinata sat there in silence, embarrassed and happy that Kageyama talked about him to his daughter. “Kageyama-kun~ you don’t have to be shy about admitting that I am better than you now~” Hinata said teasingly, “Hah? What did you say dumbass?” the glare that Kageyama gave to Hinata felt really nostalgic, before he knew it Kageyama was tackling him down on the couch. “You haven’t even improved in your receives and your serves yet, and you’re telling me that you want me to admit that you are better than me now?” Kageyama started tickling Hinata, Hinata wanted to answer but he couldn’t, he was laughing so much. “Y-you d-don’t- “Hinata tried to speak to Kageyama but couldn’t because he was laughing so much. Kageyama stops tickling Hinata, they both laid on top of each other on the couch, after a few pants from Hinata, he managed to calm down. “You don’t know that!” Hinata looked at Kageyama whose face was beside him, Kageyama didn’t reply, his eyes staring at the ceiling, slowly a smile started forming from the corner of his lips. “It’s been a long time since I tackled you down, huh?” Kageyama bring his arm over his eyes and started laughing, Hinata laughed with him, he felt like home when he listened to Kageyama was laughing but of course he couldn’t just say that because Kageyama is straight and he has no feelings for Hinata like that. At the end of the day, Hinata left the house feeling really happy that he and Kageyama were back to normal despite not talking to him for 8 years and his feelings for him. 

Once Hinata left Kageyama’s house, Kageyama sat back down on his couch, he looked at the spot where they laid on top of each other. He smiled at the moment, he didn’t hate Hinata’s weight on him and the warmth of his body, in fact he liked it, he wanted to hug Hinata more. Before he could think any further, he stopped himself, he thought that he was crazy to think about Hinata like that, he thinks that he might be tired from work so he decided to go to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting two chapter this week yay! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter that i will be posting today and tomorrow! Quick reminder, i will be posting new chapters every Friday if i could!

Sitting on a bench, looking at his daughter and Hinata, running around the park playing tag. The sun was shining directly on to those two, Kageyama’s eyes admiring the smile of his daughter then his eyes drifted to Hinata’s face. Hinata was chasing Aika around the park, laughing and stopping once in a while to catch his breath. Kageyama was smiling to himself, he was happy that he has his daughter in his life and his best friend, he closes his eyes and thanked to god for bringing Aika into this world and letting him meet Hinata. “Kageyama! Can Aika get ice cream?”, Kageyama opens his eyes and Hinata is now standing in front of him, Hinata was out of breath, his sweat was dripping from his face to his neck. Kageyama was staring at Hinata’s neck, wondering how would it feel if he touched there. “Kageyama?” Hinata’s head tilted to the side, his face filled with confusion. Kageyama was snapped back to reality, “Y-yea she can, don’t let her eat too much.” Kageyama reached down to his pocket and took out his wallet. He pulled out a 10 dollar note and gave it to Hinata, Hinata took the money and smiled, then jogged away.

Once Hinata is out of sight, Kageyama brought his hands up to his face, what was he thinking? How would it feel to touch Hinata’s neck? His face was flushed red and he was really embarrassed, he looked at Hinata and Aika again, this time they both were walking towards him eating ice cream. “Papa!” Aika runs to Kageyama, “Aika, don’t run when you are holding your ice cream.” Kageyama said to Aika but she was already in his arms, Kageyama carries Aika and placed her on his laps, Aika nuzzles into her father’s neck while eating her ice cream. Hinata sat down next to Kageyama, silently eating his ice cream, “Hinata can we continue to play later?” Aika said excitedly, Hinata smiled and ruffled her hair, “It’s getting late, maybe we should play another time okay?”, Aika nodded excitedly, her eye lids started to close slowly, then she fell asleep in Kageyama’s arms while her hand is still holding her ice cream. “She must be exhausted from playing.” Hinata said patting Aika’s head, “Yeah, the both of you have a lot of stamina. I’m surprise you’re not tired.” Kageyama turned his head just in time to see Hinata yawning, Kageyama smiled at the sight of Hinata yawning. “Let’s go back.” Hinata nodded, he ate the last of his ice cream then took Aika’s and finished it as well.

They both head back to Kageyama’s apartment, once they enter Kageyama shakes his daughter to wake her up, “Aika go take a bath then head to your room and sleep.” He places Aika down on the ground and Aika went to the bathroom to take a shower, Kageyama went to the kitchen to prepare himself tea. Kageyama went to the living to put his tea down on the coffee table, but instead he found Hinata sleeping on the couch peacefully, Kageyama crouched down to Hinata’s face. He looked at it for a few seconds before he felt his hands moving closer to Hinata’s face, he paused, he backed up from Hinata and pulled out his phone.

He downloaded a dating app, and after a few minutes he found a match. He sets up a date for later tonight, he takes a shower and gets ready for his date. He left a note beside Hinata telling him that he will be going out for a bit so he will be coming home late, and he left.

He couldn’t believe what he was doing but it was already too late. He waited at the spot that he and his date decided to wait at, Kageyama was scrolling through his phone when he heard footsteps coming over. “Kageyama, right?”, “Taisha?”. The girl nodded and walked towards him, Kageyama stood up straight and the girl quickly,The girl had long black hair with a strand of hair dyed blonde, she was dressed in a black dress, she was wearing gold jewelry around her neck, she wore heels that were beige color. “You look more handsome in real life than you were in your profile.” The girl complimented Kageyama, “You look the same as you were in your picture.”, the girl took a little offense to that but she shrugged it off, “So where are we heading to?” Taisha asked Kageyama, “An Italian restaurant down the street.”. The both of them walked down to the restaurant while talking about their life.

They entered the restaurant and sat down on an empty table, they took some time to order their food and once they were done the both of them sat there in silence. “So, what do you for a living?” Taisha asked Kageyama twirling the glass of wine she ordered, “I work as an agent, you?”, Taisha nodded at the response “I work as a waitress in a high restaurant.” IT was awkward at first when the date started but soon, they both got comfortable fast, they both were laughing and telling each other about their past, Kageyama mentions the fact he has a daughter and he is a single father, Taisha didn’t mind it. “After the date, do you want to come over?” Taisha invited Kageyama, Kageyama shook his head “Can’t my daughter won’t like it when I’m not home and plus my best friend is taking care of her for me. I promised him to come home.” Kageyama rejected the offer, Taisha decided not to pry further.

The date ended well and Kageyama went home, feeling good. He opened the door to his apartment and to his surprise he saw Hinata laying on the couch with Aika, the television was still on playing the credits of a movie, he closed the door as quietly as possible, he walked over to Hinata and Aika, he crouches down and caresses his daughters face. His eyes looked at Aika then Hinata, he smiled to himself, his hands moved on to Hinata’s hair, he ruffled Hinata’s hair softly then he stood up and prepared himself for bed. He carried Aika back to her room and tucked her in, when he returned back to the living room Hinata was already sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Kageyama went over to Hinata and sat beside him, “Welcome home, where were you?” Hinata said sleepily, “I was going out with a friend. Sorry that you had to take of Aika for me.”, “It’s okay, we both had fun anyways.” Hinata said, Kageyama was spacing out suddenly he felt a weight on the side of his body, he turned his head to see Hinata sleeping against him, Kageyama didn’t want to wake Hinata up instead he moved his arm around Hinata and pulled him closer. That night Kageyama felt really happy, not because of the date he went, it’s because he had Hinata by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please wait for another chapter to be published tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama introduce Taisha to Hinata and Aika for the first time. Will they approve of Taisha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter to be published it wasn't my intention. I planned to upload this chapter more earlier but because today was Chinese New Year i had to go spend time with my family, not that i mind. Again i am really sorry for making you wait, and thank you for reading this story enjoy!

Kageyama has been going out every Saturday with Taisha, by the time it was their fourth date, Kageyama felt like it was a good time for him to introduce Taisha to Aika and Hinata. It was a Saturday morning Aika was sitting on the couch with Kageyama watching cartoons, the doorbell was heard at door, Kageyama stood up and opened the door, “Good morning Kageyama!”, Taisha was wearing a t-shirt with a cute logo, she was wearing shorts, her hair was tied up into a ponytail. “Ah Taisha come in; my daughter is in the living room.” Taisha entered the apartment and she saw Aika sitting on the couch, her eyes focused on the cartoon that were showing. Taisha walked over to Aika and sat down next to her, “Hinata look!”, Aika turned her head to the person beside her, expecting to see a bright smile from Hinata but what she saw was Taisha, Aika jumped and backed away from Taisha. Aika looked like she was about to scream, but Kageyama came in just in time with Hinata behind. Aika hopped off the couch and ran towards Hinata hugging Hinata, Hinata was confused, he picked up Aika to see her face, pure joy was showing and a hint of disgust.

After settling down, Kageyama started introducing Taisha to Hinata and Aika, at least tried to. Aika was hiding behind Hinata most of the time, even though Kageyama tried to pry Aika off of Hinata she wouldn’t. “I-is she going to be my new mama?” Aika mumbled behind Hinata, Hinata’s face drops at the question, he looks back at Aika, “What did you say Aika?” Hinata tried asking Aika with a tone of confusion even though he knew what she said. “Is she going to be my new mama?” she said it out clearly for the three of them to hear, Taisha blushed at the question and laughed, Kageyama was really embarrassed at the question. “Do you want her to be your new mama?” Hinata asked Aika teasingly, Aika looked up at Hinata, “No! I want Hinata to be Mama.” Aika looks back at her father with a pure genuine smile on her face. Everybody in the room went silent, Hinata was embarrassed but deep down he was relieved that Aika chose him over Taisha, Taisha was offended by what Aika said however Kageyama was just stunned at the answer. “Aika you shouldn’t say that.” Kageyama tone was stern but you can tell that he was really embarrassed, “I’m really sorry about that Taisha.” Kageyama looks at Taisha, her fist was clenching but when Kageyama looked at her, she changed her attitude. “No, it’s fine I understand why she won’t like it.” Taisha looks at Aika and smiled, Hinata felt a shiver down his spine when she smiled but he doesn’t know why.

Taisha has been in Kageyama’s apartment for a few hours now, Taisha tried getting along with Aika but Aika refused to get along with her let alone leave her alone in a room with Taisha. Hinata felt really bad because Taisha looked like she was trying her best to get along with Aika but Aika rejected her. While Hinata was preparing lunch for the three of them, Taisha came into the kitchen, “Oh hey, Taisha.” Hinata greeted her, Taisha nodded and looked over at Hinata “What are you making?”, “I’m making sandwiches for us to eat, I just need to cut away the bread skins for Aika and then I can serve it out.”. The mention of Aika’s name struck a question in Taisha’s head, “Hey Hinata, how did you feel when Aika wanted you to be her mom?”, Hinata stopped what he was doing, he remained calm and answered, “I feel really happy that Aika sees me as a mother figure but I want her to have a real mother.” Hinata answered with all honesty, Taisha was satisfied with the answer and left the kitchen. Soon Hinata served the lunch out on the table for everyone to eat. At the end of the day, Kageyama and Hinata bid her goodbye and went back to the living room.

They both sat down next to Aika who was sitting between them, “Aika do you like Taisha?” Kageyama asked even though he knew what was the answer but he wanted to try anyways. Aika took a second to think of her answer, “I don’t like her.” Aika said her hands crossed in front of her chest, not making eye contact with her father, Kageyama let out a sigh, “Why don’t you like Taisha?”. Aika hands dropped down onto her lap, “Because Papa doesn’t look happy with Taisha, he looks happier with Hinata.” She looks up to Hinata, his face, confused, she looks at her father, his face was surprised but confused. “What do you mean- “Hinata was cut off by his phone ringing, he fished out his phone from his pocket, and looked at the caller ID, the caller ID showed “Suga-san”. Hinata excused himself and left the room to answer the call, leaving Aika and Kageyama in the living room. The Kageyama’s sat on the couch silently, not speaking a word to each other, Kageyama lets out a sigh and asked “What do you mean by that?” Kageyama looks at his daughter who was already staring at him with a sad look on her face. She crawls onto her father’s lap and looks up at him, she brings out her two hands and cups her father’s face, “Papa’s smile is not happy when he is with Taisha-san but when papa is with Hinata his smile is always happy.” She smiles at Kageyama, Kageyama stared at his daughter and then pulling her into a hug. **I’m so glad that you were born into this world Aika…without you I don’t even know what to do with my life, but forgive me this once baby I need to continue dating her to find what I really want. I love you baby.**

Hinata watches them from behind a wall separating the living room and the kitchen, Hinata didn’t hear much of the conversation they had since they were talking really softly, Hinata lets out a small sigh and walks back into the living room. “Sorry about that! Suga-san called me telling me about something.” He apologizes, he back down onto the couch to see Kageyama signaling him to be a little quiet with his movement, Hinata looks at Aika whose head was now resting on Kageyama’s shoulders, eyes closed and her breathing was steady. “I should go now, I’ll come by next week?” Hinata said as quietly as possible to not wake up Aika, Kageyama nodded, he stood up and placed Aika on the couch then went to the apartment door, Hinata was getting to open the door, “What do you think of Taisha?”. Hinata looks at Kageyama, his fist clenching, his face looking down on the floor waiting for Hinata’s answer. “She’s…lovely...” Hinata answers, Kageyama looks up at Hinata, “But she does need some help with getting along with Aika that’s all! I’m going to go now bye Kageyama-kun!” Hinata not giving Kageyama a chance to say a word.

On the way back from Kageyama’s apartment to Hinata’s, Hinata felt a little hopeless. Even though Aika did say that she wanted Hinata to be his mother he felt relieved but the thought of Kageyama getting another girlfriend scares Hinata. He would be lying if he said that Aika hating on Taisha did not make him feel happy. Hinata reached back to his apartment, he took off his shoes and threw his bags onto the couch, he flopped down onto his bed without taking his socks off.

He laid there thinking about what happened today, “ _Because Papa doesn’t look happy with Taisha, he looks happier with Hinata_ ” Hinata smiled at those words that were said by Aika, it did bring a little hope to Hinata that he might get a chance with Kageyama but there was no chance of him getting with Kageyama. After all, Kageyama is straight and he couldn’t compete with Taisha, Taisha was a girl and he was a boy meaning the results had been obvious since the very beginning. There was point of competing, Hinata flips himself and now he is facing the ceiling. He smiled weakly, no matter what happens he couldn’t be with Kageyama, he would always be here stuck with these feelings for him, he made a promised to himself that he would watch Kageyama get a girlfriend and get married and he would be happy for him. An unrequited love they say. His chest started to hurt more when he thinks about it, he curls into a ball squeezing his eyes shut, he kept on fisting on his chest wanting the pain to stop. Before he knew it, he was crying, his phone started ringing on his side table, he reached his hand and picked up the call. “S-suga-san?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday meaning a new chapter has been added! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

“Hinata?! What’s wrong? Why are you crying?!” Hinata took couple of breaths before he could speak to Suga without mumbling his words, “I-is it possible t-to give u-up your feelings f-for somebody?”, Suga was silent on the other side of the phone “Hinata, dear, what happened?” Hinata explained to Suga everything that happened, Suga was mostly shocked that Kageyama had a daughter and Hinata had a crushed on him since middle school. “Hinata how about you go to sleep first and we’ll meet tomorrow morning?”, Hinata looked over to his calendar and saw that he didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow, “Yea sure, where will we be meeting?”, “Crow’s Mall, does that sound good?” Hinata answered with a yes and they ended the call.

The next morning Hinata went over to Crow’s Mall and waited for Suga, he was sitting at a bench in front of the mall when suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw Suga walking towards him with a smile, “Hinata long time no see, you grew!”, Hinata stood up and ran towards Suga hugging him, Suga was startled but he hugged Hinata back. “Everything is okay now, let’s eat breakfast at a café, shall we?” Hinata nodded and they walk towards the nearest café in the mall, they finished ordering their food and sat at an empty table. The both of them were catching up on their lives and at that moment Hinata forgot about him crying about Kageyama. They both finished eating their food and decided to walk around the mall for a bit talking about old memories of the club. They walked by a toy shop when suddenly Hinata felt being hugged from the back, he turned around to see Aika hugging him by the waist. “Aika-chan?” Suga stopped and turned to see Hinata shocked with Aika behind him, “Aika!” Suga turned his attention to the person yelling Aika’s name. “Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, Aika still hiding behind Hinata, Kageyama looked relieved that Aika did not run off on her own in the mall, it took a second for Kageyama to notice a silvered haired boy standing beside Hinata.

“S-suga-san.” Kageyama’s face now filled with nervousness, soon Taisha joined standing beside Kageyama confused. “Ah, Kageyama hello! Long time no see.” Suga smiled at Kageyama, “Who’s this?” Suga pointed at Aika even though he knew who she was, Suga wanted Kageyama to tell him from his own mouth. “My daughter.” Kageyama said, “And who’s that?” Suga pointed at Taisha, it took a few seconds for Kageyama to think of an answer to give to Suga, “The person I am currently seeing.” Suga nodded in response, “How about let’s all go to a place to seat down and catch up with each other?” Hinata looked at Suga with pure confusion, they all agreed and went to a nearby restaurant.

They found a place to seat down in the restaurant, Aika seating between Hinata and Suga, Taisha sitting at the opposite of Hinata and Kageyama sitting at the opposite of Suga. It was quiet, “I am very disappointed in you Kageyama. You could have contacted at least one of us on your life, we were all worried about you.” Kageyama sat there, he didn’t dare to look up to Suga. “I am really sorry Suga-san.” Kageyama bowed asking forgiveness from Suga, “No need to bow Kageyama, I know that you didn’t mean to.” Kageyama raised his body and looked at Suga, he expected Suga to be really furious but Suga was smiling at Kageyama. “Anyways,” Suga looks at Taisha, “My name is Sugawara Koushi, you can call me Suga. I am sorry that we have to meet under this circumstance.” Suga apologizes, “Taisha Wong and it’s fine.”

After exchanging names, the whole table went quiet. “So, may I ask what happened to Miki?” Suga was aware of how the Kageyamas bodies stiffened at the mention of Miki’s name. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Suga reassured Kageyama, “I need to, after what I did to you, I need to tell you. But can Aika leave the table I don’t feel comfortable talking about this when my daughter is here.”, “Sure, Hinata and Taisha could bring Aika-chan to go somewhere else, is that okay with you guys?” Suga looks at Hinata, “Yea sure, I don’t mind let’s go Aika-chan!” Aika followed Hinata with Taisha at the back of them.

“Where are we going?” Aika asked Hinata, holding her hand as they walk, Hinata looked around the shops that were around them and he spotted an arcade game store. “Let’s go play some arcade games!” Aika nodded. Hinata bought some coins for Aika to play while both Hinata and Taisha stood beside Aika, seeing how Aika was happy made Hinata feel at ease. “Hey, Hinata need to ask you something.”, Taisha said as she leans onto a wall, “What is it?”, Hinata still focusing on Aika as she playing Mario cart “Do you like Kageyama?”. Hinata’s eyes widened, his breathing became quicker, he turns to Taisha who was smirking at Hinata, “N-no, he is my best friend.”, Hinata manages to answer without stuttering that much. Taisha stands up and walks up to Hinata, “I know how people acts when they are in love, so stop lying that you don’t” She smirks at Hinata, she leans in close to Hinata’s ear, “He’s never going to choose you, he will hate you when he realizes that his own best friend likes him. So, give it up.” Taisha stood up and walk towards the entrance of the store, Hinata stood there looking down onto the floor, his fist clenching tightly, trying not to cry. What Taisha said was true, he’s never going to choose him so he should give it up, that’s what he was trying to do since he started liking Kageyama but he couldn’t.

Someone tugged on his shirt, he turned around to see Aika tugging on his shirt. “Hinata? Why are you crying?”, Hinata reached out his hands to touch his face and sure enough tears were flowing down, he quickly wipes away the tears and squats down to Aika’s level. “I am crying because I am happy that you are here!” Hinata knew that was a stupid excuse but he didn’t want to worry Aika, “Let’s head back to the restaurant, shall we?” Aika nodded and they both headed back to the restaurant.

Suga watches Hinata, Taisha and Aika walking out of the restaurant, once they were out of sight Suga focuses back onto Kageyama. “Well, me and- “, “You don’t have to tell me anything, I know everything thanks to Hinata.” Kageyama sat there confused, “What did you want to talk to me about then?”, Suga sighed and looks at Kageyama, he puts on a weak smile. “Kageyama i know you might be a genius but may I ask, why are you dating her?” Kageyama looks shock when Suga asked, “Because…I needed to know sort out things.” Suga looked at Kageyama, confused. “What do you mean by sorting out things?”, Kageyama scratches at the back of his neck, he felt a little guilty for the reason why he was dating Taisha. Suga sighs heavily, “Kageyama I know you had a crush on Hinata when you both were in middle school.” Kageyama’s eyes widened in shocked, “I know you tried to hide it but it was pretty obvious.”

Kageyama sat there still in shock, “Why did you find a girlfriend when you had a crush on Hinata? It’s not like I disapprove of Miki when you introduce her to us but I am really confused.”, Kageyama sta up straight in his seat, his fist clenching. “Miki was supposed to be a distraction for me to hide my feelings for Hinata. At first, I thought that I would not fall in love with her but I ended up loving her a lot, and that’s why I wanted to introduce her to you guys. But after me and Miki were divorced, and I started to see Hinata again, my feelings for him starting reappearing.” Suga sat there disappointed in Kageyama, Suga understood why Kageyama was doing this but it was wrong. “So, you’re telling me that you are dating Taisha to figure out your feelings for Hinata?” Kageyama nodded, guilty of the truth on why he was dating Taisha in the first place. Suga was a little disappointed with that answer, “You better figure it quickly before you break that poor girl’s heart, she would be sad that you are using her to figure out your sexuality.” Kageyama nodded, Suga’s phone started ringing and it was a call from Yamaguchi.

He picks up the call, “Hey Yamaguchi, how are you?”, “Hi Suga-san I’m good! How are you?”, “I’m good what’s up?”, “I’m calling you because I want to invite you to me and Tsukki’s wedding!”, Yamaguchi giggling on the other side of the phone, “Congratulations! You guys are finally getting married!”, “Thank you Suga-san but I have a question. Do you have Hinata’s and Kageyama’s phone number?”, “Oh you want to invite them? Well, Kageyama is here with me right now and Hinata went to do something, I’ll tell them for you.”, “Okay the wedding will take place next Friday at the beach where we would always go to, and it will start around 6.”, “I see okay then, I’ll help you tell them, see you at the wedding.”. The call ended, Suga looked really happy of the news, “Wedding? Yamaguchi is getting married?”, “Yep! With Tsukishima, the wedding venue is the beach where we would go to and it will start around evening.”, “When is it?”, “Next Friday, do you think you can make it?”. Kageyama thinks about it and nodded, “Great! Next is to tell Hinata about this.” Before they both could continue talking about the wedding the chair beside Kageyama was pulled, and Taisha sat back down. “Where is Hinata and Aika?” Kageyama asked, “Oh they are still at the arcade, got bored so I decided to come back here.” Suga looked a little bit annoyed, he wanted to tell how chaotic Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s relationship was when Kageyama did not contact them. Then they saw Hinata entered the restaurant with Aika holding his hand.

They entered the restaurant, Hinata saw that Taisha already returned before them and Suga looking at their direction, waving. They both head to the table, “Welcome back Hinata and Aika-chan!” Suga said, Aika quickly took her seat next to Suga and started talking about what they did while they were talking, Hinata took his seat next to Aika and stayed quiet. As Hinata sat back down on his seat, both Suga and Kageyama could tell something was off with Hinata but they decided not to ask, they continued to listened to Aika talking about the games she played in the arcade.

It was getting late, Aika bid goodbye to Hinata and Suga and went their separate ways. Hinata walked beside Suga without saying a word to him, “So what happen?” Suga asked Hinata, Hinata was startled a little bit by the sudden question, “What do you mean?”, “Don’t lie Hinata I can tell when something is wrong.” Hinata clenched his shirt, “Is it wrong to like your best friend?” Hinata looks up at Suga with tears in eyes and tears flowing down his cheeks. Suga felt bad for Hinata since Hinata didn’t know that Kageyama liked him as well, and now Hinata had to see Kageyama with another girl.

After comforting Hinata, Suga decided to tell him about the wedding and he was glad that Hinata was laughing. “Finally! They are going to marry each other, took them long enough!” Hinata said as he was drinking his soda that they bought at a vending machine, “Yea I know right.” Suga sat back down next to Hinata, “I wonder what would their vows be…” Hinata said, his eyes staring at the sky, Suga looked over to Hinata;

_“Are you sure they aren’t dating?” Asahi asked Daichi, “I’m not sure, but they do look really close with each other.” Daichi answered looking at the duos, “Please, its obvious that the both of them had a crush on each other but none of them want to admit about it.” Tsukishiam interrupted, “What are you guys talking about?” Suga came behind from Tsukishima, “Oh, Suga good timing we need to ask you a question.”, Suga stood there confused “What is it?”, “Do you think both Hinata and Kageyama are dating?”, Suga didn’t say anything at first but later he started laughing, “Well it’s kinda obvious that Kageyama does have a crush on Hinata. But I’m not really sure of Hinata though.”_

Suga thought about the conversation he had with Daichi, Asahi and Tsukishima, it was really surprising to him Hinata didn’t even know that Kageyama used to like him too before getting a girlfriend.

_“I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend Miki.” Kageyama announces in the gym, everybody huddles around them. “Woah didn’t know Kageyama could get a girlfriend!” Tanaka said shockingly, both Tanaka and Nishinoya were just surrounding Kageyama and teasing him. But the rest of the team were just in pure shock, Suga looked to his left to see Daichi and Asahi who were standing beside him, sure enough their faces were in disbelief. He looks to his right, both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were confused and shocked by the news._

_He looks around for Hinata but he was nowhere to be seen, “Congratulations Kageyama for getting a girlfriend!”, Hinata said loudly behind the group, Suga turned so as the others, Hinata was smiling…. During water break, Suga couldn’t help but to look at Hinata who was across the court talking to Kageyama. “I feel bad for Hinata.” Asahi said wiping his sweat with a towel, “Yea, seeing your crush getting a girlfriend, it’s painful.” Daichi said joining Suga to stare at Hinata._

Suga looks at Hinata who was humming a melody while looking up at the sky, **it must have hurt huh Hinata…seeing your crush getting a girlfriend. Acting like everything is normal when is not.** “Suga-san? What’s wrong? Was there something on my face?” Hinata asked touching his face, “No there’s nothing just wondering about something.” Suga shrugged, “So what happen with you and Taisha?”, Hinata stopped humming and looks down onto his lap, “W-well she found out that I like Kageyama but she told me that he would never choose me because I am a boy, which is true.” Hinata said quietly not wanting Suga to know that he was heartbroken by the truth.

“Hinata…when you saw Kageyama and Miki getting married what did you feel while giving your speech.” Suga asked, “I felt happy, I felt happy that Kageyama found someone who loves him but at the same time I felt pain and jealousy. But I can’t just object their wedding because of my feelings so I want to give up on him.” Hinata answered with a tone that he uses when he was being serious, by that tone Suga knew Hinata wasn’t lying to him. “What should I do?” Hinata asked Suga looking at him, his eyes looked like he is about to tear up any moment, Suga extends his arm and hug Hinata by the shoulder, “I’m not really good at giving love advices but all I know is that maybe you shouldn’t give up on him yet.” Hinata looks up at Suga who was smiling, “What do you mean?”, “I mean what I said, don’t give up on him just yet give him time to think.” Suga smiled at Hinata, which made Hinata really confused but it made Hinata a little bit calm.

It was getting really late so both Hinata and Suga went their separate ways and on the way back to his apartment, Hinata felt he had a slightest hope that maybe he could be with Kageyama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's wedding :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has been added! If you want to see some updates on future chapters that i'm working on you can follow me on instagram @Kotro . Enjoy this chapter!

“Hinata! I’m so happy you could come!” Yamaguchi exclaimed when Hinata entered the RV that Yamaguchi rented for a dressing room for the bride to get ready. “Yamaguchi! Congratulations on getting married!” Hinata ran over to Yamaguchi to give him a hug, “You look so pretty in that suit Yamaguchi!” Yamaguchi was wearing a dark greenish suit to compliment his green hair over a black collar shirt, a white rose stuffed in the side pocket and black pants with black shoes. Yamaguchi giggled at the compliment, “Thank you Hinata, you don’t look half bad!” Hinata was wearing a dark suit over a white-collar shirt with a white rose stuffed in the side pocket like Yamaguchi’s and black pants with black shoes as well. They both laughed suddenly 2 knocks were heard from the door, it made both Yamaguchi and Hinata jumped a little because they weren’t expecting anybody. “Come in!” Yamaguchi yelled, the door opened and there stood Kageyama with Aika behind him.

“Aika-chan you look so pretty in that dress!” Hinata complimented, Aika started giggling a lot, Yamaguchi however just sat there shocked. “Ah, Yamaguchi congratulations on getting married to saltyshima.” Kageyama congratulates Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi laughs at the nickname that Kageyama gave for Tsukki. “Thank you, and may I know who is this?” Yamaguchi pointing at Aika, “My daughter, Aika.” Yamaguchi looks at Aika who was talking with Hinata, “She looks beautiful, where’s Miki?” Kageyama was hesitant but he answered, “We both divorced so I’m taking care of Aika alone.” Yamaguchi instantly regrets asking the question, “I am so sorry I had no idea! Please forgive me!” Yamaguchi apologizes to Kageyama frantically, “Oh no need to apologizes. It’s my fault for not contacting you guys.” Kageyama said. Yamaguchi looks at Aika, “It must be hard to take care of Aika huh?”, Kageyama looks at his daughter as well, “Yea but it was worth it.”

“Chop chop! Groomsmen, please get ready!” Daichi yelled, “Looks like the two of you guys have to go.” Hinata nodded so did Kageyama, the both of them walked out of the RV with Aika following behind just in time for Daichi to notice the both of them. “Kageyama, Hinata! Long time no see!”, “Daichi-san!” Hinata said, before Kageyama could greet his senpai Daichi notices the little girl at the back of Hinata, “Who’s that?”, “My daughter, Aika.” Kageyama answered, Daichi looked at Kageyama with a serious look on his face. “We’re going to have to talk after the ceremony.” Kageyama nodded, obeying Daichi. After all these years, Kageyama is still afraid of Daichi even though they aren’t in volleyball anymore. 

The ceremony went really well, despite Yamaguchi having a nervous breakdown before he had to walk down the aisle and Tsukishima trying not to cry when he saw Yamaguchi getting prepared to walk down the aisle. Everyone was now eating in their respective table, and both Kageyama and Hinata ended up on the same table with the whole volleyball team. Everyone was focusing on Aika who was sitting on Kageyama’s lap eating her food, “Who’s that?”, Kageyama felt like he heard that question a thousand times already that day but Kageyama explained to the whole team on what happened to both him and Miki. All of them were in shocked but they were really glad that Kageyama made the right choice to divorced Miki.

The night went really well, Aika was getting really comfortable with the whole team. Both Hinata and Kageyama were sitting at the table talking to Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Tsukishima, the others went playing with Aika near the sea side.

They all were talking normally until Nishinoya came running to them, “Guys! Miki is h-here! She is trying to hurt Aika-chan!” Kageyama’s face dropped and ran over to Aika, followed by the rest of the group. They reached and sure enough Miki was there, Tanaka and Yamaguchi protecting Aika. “You are not invited to this wedding so please leave!” Yamaguchi yelled at Miki; however, Miki didn’t seem to care, “Yea you should leave Aika alone, both you and Kageyama are divorced already!” Tanaka yelled, Kageyama came running in to see Aika, she was shaking in fear like last time in the gym. “It’s going to be okay baby; she is not going to hurt you. Papa would never let her do that again.” Kageyama comforted Aika as best as he could at that situation, Hinata came running in making sure that Aika and Kageyama were okay. The rest of the team just stood in front of Miki blocking Miki from them, “How did you even get here?” Tsukishima asked, “Well its simple, I overheard a conversation between Hinata and Suga here talking about the wedding at the Crow’s Mall. I planned to come here to congratulate you Yamaguchi but I didn’t plan to see that piece of shit that made my whole life fall apart. So, I want to get my revenge.”

“You’re sick.” Suga said with disgust, “Well that’s just who I am, now hand over that shit.” Miki demanded, “Never.” Tanaka answered. “Just go away and leave us alone Miki!” Kageyama yelled as he was standing up to go over to Miki, “Oh dear, Kageyama you dared to yell at me who helped you get over your feelings for someone?!”, Kageyama stopped in his tracks, everybody went quiet. “What do you mean?” Suga asked, “Wow didn’t know you kept a secret until now Kageyama, fine I’ll tell you. Especially you, Hinata.” Miki pointed at Hinata who had Aika in is arms, Hinata was confused but because this might be a serious matter, he told Aika to cover her ears just in case.

“Let’s start from the beginning, Kageyama- “, “Enough!” Kageyama shouted at Miki before she could continue, Suga quickly understood what Kageyama wanted “Miki can you please leave before I call the police for trespassing into the land. Yamaguchi rented it out for his wedding, and he didn’t want this to happen on his day.” Suga said looking at Miki with a serious look on his face. Miki was hesitant but she left the beach leaving Kageyama and the rest alone. Hinata was confused on what Miki was going to say but when he looked at Kageyama, he could see that he was a little relief that Miki was gone but Kageyama’s fist were still clenching. Hinata couldn’t help but feel like the thing that Miki was going to say was really secretive and it involved Hinata. Of course, it involved about him, Miki specifically told Hinata to listen closely before she was cut off by Kageyama.

Everybody started to go back to the tables, Hinata told Aika to follow the group while he’d stayed with her father, Aika wanted to know what happened to her father but Hinata told her that everything would be okay and the both of them would get back to her as soon as possible. Aika nodded and went with the group, Hinata stood behind Kageyama taking a breath before calling to Kageyama, “Kageyama...?” Hinata extends his arm reaching Kageyama’s shoulders when Kageyama unexpectedly turns around to face Hinata. Hinata was startled, he drops his hands at the side of his body, “Hinata…is Aika okay?”. Hinata face softens, no matter in what situation Aika’s safety is always on Kageyama’s mind, it shows how protective Kageyama can be. “She’s fine don’t worry; she is with the team.” Hinata points at the tables that were a few meters from them, Kageyama shoulders relaxes all the way causing him to sigh loudly. “More importantly are you okay?” Hinata asks Kageyama as Kageyama sat down on the sand, Kageyama didn’t answer Hinata instead he patted the space next to him, telling Hinata to sit down next to him, Hinata did. They both sat there in silence when suddenly Hinata asked a question, “So do you know what Miki was going to say before you cut her out? It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me about it…” Hinata looks at Kageyama with a questioned look on his face, Kageyama did not answer Hinata for few seconds until Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, “I don’t know what she was going to tell you but I didn’t care because I want her out of mine and Aika’s life.” His eyes were serious, the tone of his voice was stern and clear then he turned his head to stare at the ocean, it was clear to Hinata that whatever Miki was going to say, Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to know about it.

They both continued sitting there in silence, the sound of waves can be heard and the rustling leaves of the coconut trees. The moon was fully out, the water reflecting the moon’s light, making it look like there were jewels floating on the water, the sky filled with stars. It was silence not until Kageyama cleared his throat, “Hey Hinata.” Hinata turns his face to Kageyama, “Yea?” Kageyama still staring off into the ocean, “What did you feel when Aika wanted to be you to be her mother?” Hinata was a little shocked by the question but he was expecting Kageyama to ask him the questions anyways, “I felt happy that Aika-chan wants me to be her mother but I feel like she should need a real mother.” Hinata again answered honestly, Kageyama chuckled at the answer. “What’s so funny?” Hinata pouted which made Kageyama laugh even more, Hinata was persistent for Kageyama to answer his question but Kageyama didn’t. They both were tackling down each other to the point they both were yelling at each other names, by the time they were both done they were laughing.

“It’s been a while since we laughed this much.” Hinata commented, laying on top Kageyama’s chest out of breath. “Yea.” Kageyama agreed, one of his arms laid on top of his head and the other laid on the ground. They both stayed in that position until they heard a little girl running towards them, “Papa, Hinata!” Aika came running to them and laid on top of Hinata, Hinata jumped at the weight on top of him but laughed it off, Aika started laughing when Kageyama started tickling the little girl that was on top of them. They all were laughing a lot, but what they didn’t notice was Suga and the rest of the team were standing a little bit further away from them.

“They remind me of a family.” Asahi commented, “A very happy family.” Suga added, they decided to leave the “family” alone and continued on the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! I am really happy that you guys enjoyed my story anyways, let's get into the chapter!

Both Kageyama and Hinata’s friendship has been going smoothly but the thought of Kageyama getting a girlfriend still scares him till this day. Hinata stood at the kitchen counter cutting fruits for Aika while Taisha helped prepare drinks. Hinata was spacing out when he accidentally cuts his finger, he curses. He puts down the knife and went to the bathroom to clean off the blood and try to find a bandage to cover it. Kageyama saw Hinata going to the bathroom at first, he didn’t mind it but it took a few seconds until Hinata’s head popped out from the bathroom door. “Hey Kageyama do you have a bandage I could use?”, “Yea why?” Kageyama was confused at Hinata’s question. “Great! Can I have it?”, Kageyama stood up from the couch and went over to Hinata into the bathroom, Kageyama opened a cabinet above the sink, and pulled out a bandage.

Hinata was standing beside Kageyama reaching out his other hand that wasn’t cut but Kageyama still didn’t give him the bandage. “Kageyama?” Hinata tilted his head wondering why Kageyama hadn’t hand him the bandage, “Give me your hand.” Kageyama ordered, Hinata was a little startled by Kageyama but he did anyways. Kageyama took Hinata’s hand and started peeling off the plastic that was attached then wrapped it around his finger, Hinata couldn’t move, he couldn’t even think straight. He stood there looking at Kageyama wrapping the bandage around his finger, his slender fingers touching Hinata’s it was a dream come true for Hinata.

Hinata was spacing out not noticing that Kageyama was done wrapping the bandage, “Oi! Dumbass what are you spacing out for?”, Kageyama said while throwing away the plastic, “O-oh nothing. Thanks, Kageyama!” Hinata was embarrassed that he was spacing out thinking about Kageyama’s fingers, his face was blushing red when they got out from the bathroom. Taisha saw the both of them got out from the bathroom and threw a look at Hinata which he did not notices at all.

All of them were sitting together in the living room until Hinata excused himself to go to the bathroom. Taisha took this opportunity to talk to Hinata, she excused herself and walked towards the bathroom and waited outside for him. Once Hinata was done, he opened the door to his surprised Taisha was waiting for him. Taisha pulls Hinata into Aika’s room then shutting the door behind them, then she releases Hinata. “What the hell?” Hinata yelled at Taisha, Taisha gave him a stare which made Hinata go completely quiet. “Look I don’t know what are you playing here buddy, but when I saw you come out from the bathroom, I could tell that something happened in there. Mind explaining what happened?”, Taisha said as she walks up to Hinata, cornering him. “What do you mean? All he did was just help me bandage my finger and plus why should I tell you about it?! You’re not even his girlfriend.” Hinata yelled back, “Yet.” Taisha said as she was closing the distance between her and Hinata, they could be mistaken for kissing due to how close they were being. Hinata’s face was pale and his eyes filled with realization, what Taisha said was right, it was only a matter of time only Taisha would be together with Kageyama.

Taisha saw Hinata’s realization and took a few steps back, “Now, I came in here to discuss another thing as well.” Taisha said, Hinata was pulled back into reality, he stood up straight to listen, “Look, I know that Aika is his daughter and stuff but I really want some alone time with him, so could you do me a favor? Later I would give you a sign and you have to bring Aika out, leaving me and Kageyama alone. Is that alright with you?” Taisha said putting her hands on her hips, Hinata wanted to refuse but for some reasons he did not. “Okay, how long?” Hinata asked, Taisha smirked at the response, “Great give us about an hour?” Hinata nodded. They both went out of the room, Kageyama asked where they have been all this time but they came up with an excuse that was believable. The four of them sat down in the living room watching a move that Aika picked out, Hinata was really uneasy after the conversation but he tried to make it not that obvious to worry Kageyama and Aika. But Aika seemed to caught on with Hinata being a little uneasy during the movie, “Hinata are you okay?” Aika asked while pulling Hinata’s shirt, which Hinata was a little shock that she could tell but he remained calm and answered her. “Yes, I’m fine thank you for asking me.” Hinata gave a smile to Aika which Aika seemed a little disappointed in the answer that Hinata gave but she smiled back anyways. Kageyama was aware of Aika when she asked the question to Hinata but he didn’t do anything with it.

An hour has past and Taisha had not given Hinata any sign like she said, at least not until Taisha went to the restroom. She tapped on Hinata’s shoulder which meant that Hinata had to bring Aika out of the house for an hour for Taisha and Kageyama to do their thing. Hinata was hesitant, he went over to Kageyama and patted on his shoulders. “Hinata?” Kageyama turns his head to Hinata, “Hey Kageyama, can I bring Aika out on a trip? It wouldn’t be too long maybe an hour?”, Kageyama was a little confuse with the sudden request, “Yea sure, we could all go together. Where are we going?” Kageyama asked, Hinata was startled, “I meant it’s only for the both me and Aika only” Kageyama was really confused, “What do you mean?”, Hinata took a few deep breaths and said, “I wanted you and Taisha to spend some time together, you would always spend time with me and Aika which I didn’t really mind, I was happy, but Taisha is the person you are seeing now so you should focus on her a little bit more, so I wanted to bring Aika out.” Hinata gave a weak smile to Kageyama, which made Kageyama uncomfortable, before he could say anything Hinata was already standing up, preparing to go out. Hinata leaned in close to Aika telling her that they would going out to buy some groceries and play games. Aika nodded excitedly, she went back in her room grab her bag and ran back to Hinata. “Oi dumbass! Here, take this spare key with you just in case.” Kageyama said as he hands the spare keys of his apartment to Hinata, Hinata nodded and then he left the apartment with Aika. Leaving both him and Taisha alone in the house. 

As Hinata closed the door, he picked up Aika in his arms and walked towards his car. “Where are we going Hinata!” Aika asked as she ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Well, we are going to the mall! Is there anything you want to buy at the mall?” Hinata giggled. Aika placed a finger on her chin, thinking on what she could buy at the mall, it took her a few seconds before she had an idea, “I want to buy a tea set, so that me, you and papa can drink tea!” Aika said. Hinata nodded at her request, as they reached to Hinata’s car he fastened Aika’s seatbelt in the passenger seat, and he took his seat at the drivers.

They were heading towards The Crow’s Mall again since it was the closest, as Hinata was driving he couldn’t help but think what both Taisha and Kageyama are probably doing right now. He was distracted by the thought not noticing that Aika was facing at him, “Hinata?” Aika asked, Hinata broke out from his train of thoughts and look back at Aika, “Yes?”, Hinata replied. “Hinata, can you promise me something?”, “Sure, what is it?” Hinata looked back on to the road, “Promise me that you would answer this question honestly.” Aika said, her tone of voice switch to a really stern tone for a seven-year-old girl. Hinata swallowed a lump of saliva, he was getting a little nervous, “Yea sure what is it?” Hinata replied, trying not to be obvious that he was getting nervous, “Do you like Papa?”. Hinata’s face drops, he was stunned, “O-of course I like your Papa, why?” at this point Hinata was already sweating, his grip on the staring wheel tightened, he grew more anxious when Aika didn’t answer him immediately. “Then can you be my other Papa?”, Hinata was shocked, his eyes were wide, he couldn’t even process what Aika said.

Hinata thought she was joking not until they stopped at a red light, he gotten a chance to turn back to Aika to see her expression, but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

Aika looked like she was about on the verge of tears, but the rest of her face showed that she was serious about her question, Hinata was beyond shock at this point, he couldn’t believe his best friend’s daughter asked him to be his other dad out of the blue.

Hinata calmed himself, once he was calmed, he asked Aika, “Aika, I can’t be your other papa. I’m sorry. But Taisha could.” Aika shook her head at the mention of Taisha’s name. “Hinata likes papa so why he couldn’t be my other papa? I want Hinata to be my papa not Taisha!”, Hinata was shocked by the sudden change in her tone, she was determined to make Hinata her other father. The traffic light turned green, Hinata turns his focus back onto the road thinking about what Aika said, it definitely shocked him at that point he didn’t know what to say to Aika. He was happy that Aika wanted him to be her other dad but at the same time it is Kageyama’s choice.

Taisha came out of the bathroom once she heard the apartment door close. Taisha walked over to the couch and sat next to Kageyama, “Do you want to watch a movie?” Kageyama asked.

Kageyama and Taisha deicded to watch a romance movie, a few minutes during the moving Taisha was already leaning against Kageyama’s side. Kageyama was aware that Taisha was leaning against him but he didn’t mind because it reminded him of Hinata’s weight. They were watching the movie peacefully, when suddenly the scene of the two characters in the movie confesses their love to each other. Taisha looks up to Kageyama, he was focusing on the movie and not too much on her, but then Taisha changed her position. She was twice as close as she was before, Kageyama was shocked when he turned his head to Taisha wondering what was she doing. Before Kageyama could get a word out she was already kissing him.

Aika and Hinata arrived at The Crow’s Mall, as they were entering the mall the question was still lingering in Hinata’s mind. Before he could think any further, he felt small hands intertwining with his, he looks over to his side it was Aika, she had a slight worried look on her face but mostly was filled with determination. “What’s wrong Aika?” Hinata asked as he squatted down to Aika’s level, Aika looked like she wanted to say something but she didn’t dare to. After a few deep breaths she finally spoke, “If Hinata likes papa so why couldn’t he be my other papa? Isn’t that how liking people works?” Aika asked Hinata, Hinata again was shocked on how a 7-year-old brain works but nevertheless he patted her head, “You silly girl, if I could be your papa then I would but, there are different types of likes Aika-chan.” Hinata smiled weakly. Aika was confused, “Then, how many types of likes is there?” Hinata wraps his arms around Aika then lifts her up, “Well you see there are one like which is only for a friend and another like which is for someone you love.”, “Then which like does Hinata like for papa?” Aika asked, it took a few seconds before Hinata could answer, “I like your papa in a way that I couldn’t describe it myself, even though I tried giving him up I couldn’t because I love him so much.” Hinata said without looking at Aika, “I don’t really undertsnad what that means but you said you love papa right?” Aika asked a smile slowly forming on her face, Hinata looks at her, he places his index finger on his lips, “Can you keep it a secret for me Aika-chan?”, “But why? You should tell papa that you love him!” Aika giggled as she finished the sentence, Hinata giggled with her but then a frowned start to slowly appear on his face. “Because he loves another person. So, can you keep it a secret for me Aika?” Hinata smiled, “Fine.” Aika pouted, “Let’s go buy some groceries then we can go buy a tea set for you, so we could go back home.” Hinata said, Aika nodded happily.

Kageyama couldn’t move, he felt paralyzed by the sudden kiss. Taisha’s hand started to roam around Kageyama’s chest, soon she was straddling Kageyama. Kageyama felt like everything was so wrong, he felt like he had made the worst decision in history. Taisha was still kissing Kageyama, she tried inserting her tongue into Kageyama’s mouth but he didn’t allow it. He grabs both of Taisha’s hand which made Taisha stopped trying to kiss Kageyama, “Kageyama? What’s wrong?” Taisha asked confused, “I-I’m s-sorry Taisha, b-but let’s just stop this.” Taisha was even more confused than before, “W-what do you mean by stop this?”

Kageyama pushed Taisha off of him, which startled Taisha, Kageyama stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. “Kageyama, what do you mean by stopping this?” Taisha asked again but this time her tone was serious, after gulping down a few gulps of water, he placed the mug down on the counter and walk up towards Taisha. He stood a few feet away from Taisha, “Let’s break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, every Friday i will be posting new chapters for you guys to read so stay tuned for next week! 
> 
> If you want an update on the story, you can follow on instagram @Kotro. Again thank you for leaving Kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's a Friday meaning a new chapter is going to be added! At the end of this chapter I have some news for you guys to know. So enjoy this chapter! Also I am really sorry if this chapter is short but I promise you the next one would be a long one!

After buying some groceries and a tea set for Aika, Hinata buckled up Aika in the passenger seat then sat on the driver seat. On the way to Kageyama’s apartment Hinata’s mind was filled with question, what did they do when they were gone? Are they actually going to announce that they are officially dating each other? What should I do when they do announce that? Minute by minute he grew more nervous, “Hinata? Is everything okay?” Aika asked, she stopped playing with her new tea set, she was worried, “You’ve been talking about something since we left the mall.” Hinata was surprised, he didn’t know that he was mumbling his thoughts out loud, “Yea I’m okay, I’m just thinking about what should we eat tonight?” Aika’s eyes sparkled a wide smile slowly starts to appear on her face, “Can we have pasta tonight?!” Hinata giggled at Aika’s excitement, “Carbonara or Bolognese?” It took a second for Aika to decide what they should eat but at least it took Hinata’s mind off of things.

“What do you mean break up?” Taisha asked furiously, Kageyama was not fazed at the sudden outburst since he expected it. “I mean what I said. Let’s break up.” Kageyama said again, “No! We’ve been dating for a few weeks now and now you are telling me to break up why?!”, Kageyama stood there head down, looking at his feet, he didn’t want to look up, he didn’t want to tell why he dated Taisha at the first place. “Kageyama tell me why, why do you want to break up? Tell me why do you want to break up please, I love you Kageyama.” The room went silent after Taisha finished, Kageyama stood there not looking at Taisha, his fist clenched at the side of his body. “I-I’m sorry, but I don’t.” Taisha was not convinced at the reason, “Is it because of Hinata?” Kageyama’s shoulder tensed up at the mention of Hinata’s name, “So I was right, you like Hinata don’t you?” Kageyama looked up at Taisha for the very first time, but the moment he looks up his lips collided with Taisha’s. He tried to push Taisha away from him but she wouldn’t budge, then he heard muffling coming from the outside of the apartment.

The muffled voices were two people having a conversation with each other, one of them sounded like a child whining and the other an adult apologizing. “Aww come one Hinata! You promised me! You said that you would make carbonara pasta tonight!” Aika whined, “I’m sorry Aika but we don’t have the ingredients for a carbonara pasta, unless you want to have Bolognese tonight?” Hinata suggested, “No! I want Carbonara tonight, you promised!” Aika complained, “I know maybe next time Aika? I promised.” Hinata apologized, Aika pouted. They reached in front of Kageyama’s apartment, Hinata searched trhough his bag for the keys when he found the keys, he unlocked the door and slowly swinged open.

Hinata stood at the doorway, his eyes widened at the scene. Taisha’s arms hung over Kageyama’s shoulders, their lips pressed against each other’s. His chest started to hurt, he felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart hundred times. He was used to this pain since it happened before when Kageyama first introduce Miki but this time it was worse, he felt like his whole world was crushed beneath him. He wanted to cry but instead he smiled, “Sorry for interrupting your romantic time! But I bought ingredients for dinner!” Hinata yelled loudly into the apartment. Taisha finally let’s go of Kageyama and grabbed her purse, “I won’t be joining you guys dinner, I have to meet up with my friends. So, I’ll go now.” Taisha walked towards the apartment door, Hinata stepped aside to give some space for Taisha to walk past. “Game over.” Taisha whispered as she walked past Hinata, Hinata wanted to drop everything he was holding and cry but he didn’t. “Papa! Look! Hinata bought me a tea set! Now we can have a tea part with me, papa and Hinata!” Aika ran towards her father, showing off the new tea set Hinata bought for her. “Really?” Kageyama said trying not to sound weird in front of his daughter.

During dinner everything felt so awkward, both Hinata and Kageyama did not talk the whole time, mostly it was just Aika telling what happened when she went out with Hinata. It was already really late, Kageyama had just finished putting Aika to bed when he walked out of Aika’s room he saw Hinata getting ready to leave. “Leaving already?” Kageyama asked, Hinata jumped a little, “Y-yea. It’s getting late.” Silent filled the room, the both of them didn’t move, didn’t talk, “I’m going now, okay?” Hinata said as he turned the doorknob, “Wait!” Kageyama yelled, “It’s not what it looks like, me and Taisha bro-”, before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Hinata, “ If you and your girlfriend want to do something inappropriate, try not to do it where anyone could see.” Hinata turn his head to Kageyama trying his best not cry, “Goodnight, Kageyama.” Hinata smiled and left.

Once the door closed behind him tears started to come out naturally. He slid down against the apartment door, he pulled his legs against his chest and started to cry silently. The pain in his chest kept coming, it’s like a migraine but worse. He clenched his shirt, he tried to stop the pain but he can’t. He went home that night feeling heartbroken and empty but he expected it. He thought he was prepared for what would happen but it just proves no matter how many times he tried to give up his feelings for Kageyama, the feelings would come back. The door closed when Hinata left, Kageyama stood there speechless. “S-she’s not my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news. The week after next week I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter since it's my exam week, I am really sorry! Again thank you so much for leaving comments and Kudos on this story it really means a lot to me <3


End file.
